The Undecided Love
by mysticalguardian135
Summary: Raven is going out with Devon but Eddie shows obvious signs of feelings for Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry about my unfinished Raven story….God, I can't even remember the name of it. But, maybe this story would make-up for it and, hopefully, no future events will cause me to do an unfinished story again! So, here goes. R&R

(Raven is having a hot pursuit argument with Corey, a few minutes before Devon is appointed to pick her up and drive her to school)

Raven: (says panting, slowing to a lazy jog) You little nasty! Come here Corey, right now! I know you have my #47 Peaches 'n' Cream lip gloss, you thief. Give it to me this very instant, before I make you wish you were 8 feet under!

Corey: (says while running haphazardly) A harsh threat coming from a girl who "devirginizes" her nose and eats her hardened snot like a 5-year-old. And you got the nerves to call **_ME_** nasty!

Raven: Once… (stalling to think)…well, maybe twice have I done that and I have more shame than a possum, but who doesn't? Anyways (realizing she was getting off-topic and humiliating herself even the more), back to my lip gloss!

Corey: You know, I am known as an assertive guy, not lineate… but I guess for a sister as desperate as mines, I can make a slight change in personality.

Raven: Thanks lil bro (she says, reaching her hands out for her prized possession)!

Corey: But, not before I violate it, big sis!

(with Corey saying that, he removes the top of the lip gloss and applies some on his dry lips and kisses them in Raven's directions)

Corey: A man has some how got to get in touch with his feminine side. You can have it now. I've done my duty as a little brother. I would advise you to chap your lips up with anything that has fragrance before you kiss Devon's lips (he says, putting the lip gloss in her hands and walking away with a satisfied grin across his face that could seen on the moon).

Raven: Where is Mom and Dad when I'm in predicaments like so (she says with a disgusted facial expression)?

Mr. & Mrs. Baxter: Good morning, baby!

Raven: Oh, there you are. You both always know how to show up after an argument.

Mr. Baxter: We practice on that.

Mrs. Baxter: You know, don't you think as parents that we get sick and tired of you and Corey arguing? Why can't you both just get along for one day and cause less stress on your father and I?

Raven: Corey and I not having an argument in a run of a day? That's just not in the older-sister-younger-brother guidelines. Besides, I am a willing candidate but **_he_** isn't willing to cooperate.

Mr. Baxter: Well, just keep trying at it. Keep working at it.

Raven: Am I getting paid by the hour?

Mr. Baxter: Very funny (he says with a smile). If you do what we say for once, maybe a miracle will result from it.

Raven: Sheez….Mom….Dad, do you even know how the system wor….(she starts saying before being interrupted by a knock at the front door)

Raven: That's Devon. My baby is always on time….8:05 A.M. Well, I gotta go. This was a nice&long time-wasting discussion we had here but now I've got to go with my boo. Dad, I'm skipping breakfast this morning so you'll be eating omelet by yourself or with mom, if she's interested in spending the rest of this morning throwing (she says enthusiastically, with a slight smile). See you guys later!

with that being said, she walks out the door to be led to the car by Devon (who gave her a welcoming kiss like he does every morning)

Author's Afternote: Well, this was a short chappie but tell me what you think of it. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Life is Crazy

Author Note: Well…second chapter and still the candle burns of ideas! R&R. My future as an author may depend on your say-so says dramatically

(Devon walks Raven to her locker and engulfs his arms around her body, as a farewell hug, and than releases her hesitantly)

Devon: We may be departing for 3 periods, but it seems like an eternity. When I am away from you, I then become the endless hope of one lost in a desert, with no food nor water.

Raven: (smiles sympathetically) Aww…you make it sound like I am the foundation of your life.

Devon: You can put it in that terms, boo (he says getting closer to her).

Raven: Well, just know that we're together in spirit. Now, I'm supposed to meet Eddie and Chels by the water fountain.

Devon: Alright, that's cool. I'll see you around?

Raven: You betcha, cutie face!

(Devon walks away, smiling dreamily at Raven until being knocked in the forehead by an oncoming locker door when turning around)

Devon: _Man, am I embarrassed!_ I'm alright, Rae! Just a little tap on the forehead_….that made me come this close to becoming unconscious_. I can handle a little pain.

Raven: Alright, if you say so (she says worriedly). 'Cause you know I got the ambulance on speed-dial. _I've always had a fear that the man would knock himself silly due to the passionate love that we share for each other._

(Raven walks away from her locker to meet Eddie and Chelsea at the water fountain)

Chelsea: Well, finally Rae!

Eddie: Hey Rea! How are doin' today? Lemme guess….fine! _Because you are fine alright! Finger-lickin' fine. I can put some Barbecue sauce all over you and just gobble you up.…well, not realistically. Man! Why am I talking to myself? Next thing I know, I'll be dragged to an asylum!_

Raven: Well, your use of terminology is freaky, yet true. I'm doing good, and how about you Chels?

Chelsea: Well, besides dealing with the fact that today's lunch is **_chicken_** and not a salad or some sort of vegetation, I'm doing alright. You here that people (saying aloud, purposely trying to gain publicity)! You are the people who prey on the flesh of innocent little animals who didn't do **_anything_** to **_anyone_** to deserve such a persecution, and still you feel no remorse whatsoever. You should be ashamed, you blood-sucking leeches!

Raven: You know what Chels (saying into Chelsea's ears)? I wouldn't publicly name call everyone, unless your looking to be chased by a mob.

Chelsea: Oh, good point!

Eddie: So…Rae, are you doing anything tonight after 6:30? 'Cause I want me and you to catch that new movie 'Night Creepers.'

Raven: You can count me…… (she says, before getting interrupted by a vision)

vision begins

(Raven is seen in a movie theater, sitting next to Eddie)

Raven: God, this movie creepy, yet it excites me to the fullest!

Eddie: Not as much as the presence of you does to my life.

(he takes a hold of Raven's free hand and looks deep into her eyes)

Eddie: I'm getting stranded in that little island in your eyes.

Raven: Oh… (she says shocked).

Eddie: Look, Rae. We have been friends from first grade on up and over the time, I'vev developed feelings for you. To tell you the truth, the Angelina Jolie and Halle Berry could be **_desperate_** to want me, but I would turn both down just to be with you.

Raven: Eddie…..

Eddie: Don't say anything Rae (he says in a soft voice)

(then he takes his pointer and middle finger, and put them together to lift Raven's chin so that their eyes would meet)

Eddie: You just don't know how special you are to me, Rae.

Raven: Well, that's sweet Eddie but….

(before Raven could finish speaking, Eddie lets his lips come in contact with Raven's and they share a lip-locking kiss)

vision ends

Eddie: Did you just have a vision, Rae!

Raven: Uh..um…NO! I was thinking on if I had anything scheduled or planned that would cause me not to come.

Eddie: Well, **_is_** there anything that would cause me to cancel the plans?

Raven: You know what, me and Devon was supposed to go out for pizza tonight. Maybe another time!

Eddie: Oh (Eddie says saddened). Ok…yeah, maybe another time.

Raven: You could take Chelsea instead.

Eddie: No, that's alright. I suddenly feel sick anyways. I have to go Rae. See you around.

(Eddie walks away with his head down)

Raven: Ok. See…you…later. _Eddie….like-likes me! I feel like such a whammy. He loves me but I don't want to turn him down. But, I am in a relationship with Devon that started about 2 years ago. Oh man! Time for me to take some of my antidepressants!_

Author's Afternote: God…this chapter almost made me cry sniffle Well, tell me what you think.


End file.
